Una gran recompensa
by Inavoig
Summary: Nunca había conocido a una persona que le llamará tanto la atención hasta que el joven Eren Jaeger hizo su aparición. Le agradecía enormemente a Levi, su amigo, por que sin él, conocerle jamás hubiera sido posible. Erwin x Eren. AU.


**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

Yo sólo hago fanfic's como entretención.

ADVERTENCIA: **ERWIN X EREN. LEMON. Ligerisima insinuación Levi x Eren, casi nada.**

* * *

Hoy como hacia ya desde hace tres semanas, llega a la hora de salida de ese muchacho y esperara a que salga, le ofrecerá llevarle a su casa y como es costumbre le rechazara sin miramientos.

Se supone eso es la rutina diaria, o al menos cuando puede salir antes pero hoy cambió ligeramente.

Su amigo y compañero de trabajo, Levi, también está ahí, pero con la diferencia de que él entra por la puerta principal y su persona se trasladó a la puerta de servicio que se encuentra al lado del edificio.

Se recarga en la pared cruzándose de brazos y pacientemente espera a su amigo o a Jaeger, cualquiera de los dos es opción. Después de todo, sospecha de la presencia del moreno ahí.

Escucha unos pasos acercándose y enfoca a su amigo visiblemente enfurecido.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le escucha preguntar con un tono obvio de enojo.

—Es lo mismo que te iba a decir yo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Levi le miró sin hablar, ignorándole, pasando del otro lado para también recargarse en la pared.

Ambos escuchan la puerta abrirse y ven salir al muchacho de ojos verdes que tanto habían esperado. Inmediatamente la cara de sorpresa del chico es evidente y luego frunce el ceño molesto al ver la cara del hombre de pelo negro.

—¿Otra vez usted?

—Te dije que venia a disculparme

—Ya le dije que decirme que yo tuve la culpa no es disculpa.

Erwin alternaba la mirada tratando de saber la situación, de repente se sintió incomodo y fuera de lugar.

Levi trato de acercarse pero el joven se hizo para atrás intimidado.

—No te voy a hacer nada, Eren.

¿Eren? Él sólo sabe de apellido de milagro y… ¿Levi ya sabe su nombre? Definitivamente su persona sale sobrando de ahí.

Se dio la media vuelta y se encamino a su carro, pensando que cenará esa noche.

—¡Señor Smith! –sorprendió por el llamado, se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, viendo como Eren empujaba a Levi y salía corriendo tras él—. ¿Puede llevarme a casa?

Asintió aun mas sorprendido pero su cara reflejaba seriedad, miro a su amigo y él sólo desvió la mirada molesto.

—Vamos.

El chico le tomo del brazo, probablemente temeroso de Levi. Sintió el cuerpo del mas bajo apegarse al suyo y pudo notar que estaba muy delgado…

De camino al auto recordó como había conocido a Eren para que le diera mas o menos un indicio de que había pasado allí atrás.

/

.

/

_En un pequeño restaurant se habían reunido ese fin de semana un par de hombres. Esperaban pacientemente a que les llevaran el pedid. Su rutina después del trabajo era salir a beber per esta vez salieron mas temprano del trabajo y fueron a cenar._

_—Creo que tu proyecto no le gusto al jefe —comentó un rubio de ojos azules. _

_—Últimamente es así, parece que no le gusta nada —respondió su acompañante._

_—Él no tiene toda la culpa, los patrocinadores son los que aportan el capital y sólo se amolda a sus gustos._

_—Son gustos anticuados._

_Erwin rió ante el comentario, Levi era una persona muy cerrada respecto a las cosas que le provocan algún disgusto y que se molestara abiertamente por lo del proyecto no hacia mas que causarle gracia._

_Sorbió un poco de agua que había pedido con anterioridad y vio de reojo a un muchacho con varios platos tambalear un poco. Tuvo un mal presentimiento al respecto y no se equivoco cuando al pasar por su mesa una persona no se fijó y lo empujo, haciendo que el contenido de los platos le cayera a su acompañante._

_Vio como su amigo se tensaba en un intento de no soltar algún comentario mordaz._

_—L—lo siento mucho, fue un accidente –el chico recogió los platos que cayeron por suerte en la mesa. Luego intento limpiar al pelinegro pero su intento fue frustrado por una mano que le sujeto antes de que lo lograra._

_—Aleja ese trapo sucio de mí —le encaro con rabia._

_Ahí iba su insana obsesión por la limpieza y su aberración por las cosas sucias. Pensó avergonzado._

_ Compadece al joven._

_—Permítame solucionarlo._

_—Hazte a un lado, tu incompetencia no tiene remedio._

_—¿Qué ha dicho?_

_—Lo que escuchaste, mocoso. Largo._

_—Yo intente ayudar, no tengo la culpa de que sea un viejo cascarrabias._

_Levi le miro un momento sorprendido para luego fruncir el ceño. Su autocontrol se fue por el caño._

_—¡Jager! ¿Otra vez en problemas? —un señor llegó apresurado, inclinándose como disculpa y luego vio el desastre—. Permítame que su cena corra por nuestra cuenta. Si gusta puede ir a limpiarse a la cocina y…_

_—No es necesario, no pienso volver a venir si siguen teniendo tan mal servicio. _

_—¡Señor! —gritó cuando le vio alejarse. Se dio la vuelta encarando al muchacho—. A la cocina, ahora._

_—S—si…_

_—¿Usted se quedará?_

_—No, iré a ver a mi amigo, no es necesario que regañe al muchacho, él no tuvo la culpa._

_—Lo siento, él siempre causa problemas y… —se cayó y luego sonrió educadamente—. Esperamos volverle a ver, esta vez estaremos mas al pendiente._

_—Gracias._

_El alboroto había causado que los comensales dirigieran su vista hacia ellos, quizá por eso el hombre guardo silencio, por vergüenza. _

_La verdad todo ese asunto le causó humor, fue como una de esas películas románticas que Hanji suele platicarle, sólo faltaba que Levi cayera perdidamente enamorado del pobre muchacho… sinceramente lo duda, no después de que ondeara ese trapo sucio cerca de él._

_Salió de ahí yendo hacia el estacionamiento y no encontró por ningún lado el auto de Levi. Ahora ya no le causaba gracia eso. ¿No le pudo avisar que se iría sin él? De seguro era el karma._

_Suspiró con pesar y se dirigió a la parte trasera del local para poder marcarle, el alboroto de los transeúntes y carros no le dejarían escuchar ni hablar bien._

_Cuando el sonido de la llamada entrante comenzó, espero pacientemente a que le contestara y cuando lo hizo inmediatamente le reclamo._

_—No viniste solo._

_—Tú me recomendaste ese sitio, ahora ve y muere ahí dentro._

_—El rencor no te va a llevar a nada bueno._

_—Pues ya me esta llevando a mi casa, hasta mañana —le había colgado._

_Guardo su móvil molesto. Ahora tendrá que caminar al trabajo para recoger su carro. Cuando se iba a ir unos gritos dentro del local le llamaron la atención._

_—¡De nuevo! Prometiste ser más cuidadoso._

_—¡Lo fui! Pero alguien me empujó y…_

_—¡Excusas! También insultaste a un cliente._

_—Se lo merecía por ser desagradable._

_Erwin rió por eso. Levi no era desagradable, era buena persona cuando no le hacías enfurecer. _

_—Eren, muchacho. Se que necesitas el trabajo, por favor controla esa impulsividad, esta vez te tendré que descansar unos días_

_—¡No! Al menos déjeme estar en la cocina._

_—No me voy a arriesgar de nuevo, espero que este tiempo te ayude a reflexionar sobre tus actos._

_—Si, lo siento._

_—Ve por tus cosas, nos vemos el próximo fin de semana._

_—Gracias, con permiso._

_Eren salió del local bastante enojado, ¿por qué le sucedían cosas malas a él? No fue por ser impulsivo, él trato de ser amable pero ese hombre le insulto, cuando le vuela a ver le escupirá a su comida._

_Vio a un hombre rubio recargado en la pared del local y frunció el ceño, le reconoce por que iba con el otro sujeto._

_—Si quiere hablar con el jefe puede ir adentro._

_—Quiero hablar contigo._

_—Si me viene a molestar…_

_—No, no, para nada —movió las manos negando—. Vine a disculparme por la actitud de mi amigo, por su culpa tuviste problemas. Mi nombre es Erwin, mucho gusto._

_El castaño vio al rubio quien sonreía apenado contagiándole la vergüenza. No se veía mala persona y por un momento se arrepintió de hablarme mal._

_—Ni modo —¿Qué mas daba ya? Lo habían suspendido unos días y nada iba a cambiar._

_—Te acompaño a casa._

_—No es necesario, vivo lejos._

_—Insisto._

_—Le digo que no es necesario._

_—¿Acaso piensas mal de mi? —comentó entretenido, cosa que hizo molestar a Eren—. Muchacho no seas tan desconfiando, trabajo cerca de aquí. Ten mi tarjeta._

_Eren tomo el papel y vio con sorpresa el nombre de una reconocida compañía de productos electrónicos y debajo de ella el nombre de "Erwin Smith. Gerente general."_

_—No me importa si usted es el presidente, prefiero caminar solo._

_—Se hará como tu digas —negó divertido. Ese joven le entretenía mucho—. Bueno, sólo ten cuidado._

_El chico asintió aún desconfiado y siguió su camino. _

_Cuando le perdió de vista camino relajado a su trabajo, donde su auto le aguarda, de pasada ira a casa de Zoe a preguntarle unas cosas y a divertirse a costa de Levi, de alguna manera tenia que vengarse._

_/_

_._

_/_

Pues nada, según su amigo nunca volvería ahí. Ya tendría tiempo de interrogar al pelinegro, abrió las puertas del auto con la alarma y le indico que se sentara del lado del copiloto.

Eren se mantuvo estático en cuanto llegaron al auto.

—¿No vas a subir?

—No… _—_dijo mientras veia a la carretera_—. _Sólo quería alejarme de ese sujeto.

—Ah, te entiendo, a veces puede ser muy boca floja.

—Lo es _—_concordó Eren y luego sonrió sutilmente.

—Bien, si no quieres que te lleve al menos permíteme… —no termino la frase por que el muchacho se metió al auto. Suspiro un poco pensando lo cambiantes que pueden llegar a ser los jóvenes de hoy en día.

El resto del viaje fue silencioso, sólo unas breves indicaciones sobre como llegar a su casa.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No hay de que, ¿en tu día libre puedo invitarte a comer?

—N—no sé…

—Vamos, puede ser a donde tú quieras.

El rostro de Eren se ilumino y trato de pensar a donde quería ir. Él se lo ofreció amablemente, no debía desaprovechas la oportunidad. ¡Desconfianza! ¿Dónde te has metido?

—¿Podemos ir a Burguer King?

—Claro _—_le sonrió satisfecho.

—Usted es muy amable, casi como un padre.

—Entonces déjame complacer a mi pequeño _—_le revolvió el cabello castaño y luego Eren se bajo del auto

–¿El jueves a las tres?

—Aquí estaré sin falta.

Eren sonrió complacido y se adentro a su pequeña casa.

Erwin volvió a encender el carro y en cuanto estuvo de nuevo en marcha pensó en el pedido de ir a comer, ¿la situación en su casa era tan mala? O probablemente solo le agrade ese lugar.

/

.

/

Llegó a su trabajo y cuando dejo sus cosas fue en busca de Levi, le interrogaría un poco y le sacaría valiosa información. Le vio yendo por un café.

—¿De qué conoces a Eren?

—¿Temprano en la mañana y ya con preguntas?

—Me lo debes, ese muchacho estaba asustado de ti.

—Mikasa —respondió escueto y se encamino lejos de él.

—¿Tu hermana? —Le dio alcance, eso no se terminaba así.

—Van a la misma universidad.

—Levi…

—Fui por ella hace algunos días y le vi, es su amigo. Nos vimos, nos insultamos un poco y ese mocoso terminó en el suelo. Mikasa se enojo conmigo y desde entonces no me habla, me dijo que si no me disculpaba como era debido me olvidara que somos hermanos.

Ahora entiende a que fue y por que Eren le tiene tanto miedo.

—Entiendo.

—¿Y tu? _—_le dio un sobro a su café esperando la respuesta.

—Fui a disculparme por ti, pero al parecer no era necesario.

Volvieron al trabajo y por ese día todo estuvo tranquilo.

Llegó la tarde del jueves y como era su costumbre fue puntual, toco la puerta y fue recibido por una mujer amable de cabello negro y unos bonitos ojos color ámbar. La verdad no sabe que decir, que un hombre de treinta años toque la puerta y e intente explicar que esta buscando a su hijo ha de ser incomodo.

—Oh, usted debe ser el señor Smith, pase. Mi hijo aun no llega de la escuela pero me aviso que vendría

¿Le aviso? Oh vaya, se siente alagado.

—No es necesario, puedo esperarle afuera.

—De ninguna manera, mi hijo me ha platicado de usted. Gracias por ayudarle con el acosador.

¿Acosador? Ha de ser Levi…

—Gracias.

—Mamá deja ya de molestar al señor Smith _—_la voz de tras de él les interrumpió, le dio su mochila a la mujer y luego le tomo de la mano para guiarlo a su propio auto—. ¡Nos vemos mas tarde!

La señora se despidió con la mano y volvió a entrar a la casa.

—¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre?

—Que saldría a comer con usted

—¿No le molesto?

—No, también le dije que iríamos a denunciar al señor acosador.

—¿Qué? _—Pobrecito de Levi, a él le caía bien, la verdad._

—Fue una pequeña mentira, si le llego a decir que saldría con usted por muy buena persona que parezca, es mi madre y como buena madre se escandalizaría y no me dejaría salir —Suspiró—. Ella me apoya en muchas cosas, pero no en todas. Además, no sabia como avisarle que mejor nos viéramos en otra parte, no tengo su número.

—Es verdad —comentó.

/

.

/

Llegaron al lugar donde un montón de niños reían entusiasmados, después de todo se supone que ahí es un lugar para infantes.

Erwin les veía relajado y se formo para pedir las hamburguesas, cuando le iba a preguntar a Eren que quería observo su rostro que tenia gesto infantil, estaba entusiasmado con su sonrisa brillante y sus orbes brillaban alegres mirando curioso todo el lugar.

No quiso interrumpir su momento así que pidió las hamburguesas más grandes y con mucho tocino que vio en el menú.

Cuando las tuvieron listas se dirigieron a rellenar los vasos e irse a sus asientos cerca del área de juegos.

—No había venido a este lugar, siempre que pasaba me daba curiosidad entrar _—_dijo y luego abrió su hamburguesa para comerla dándole grandes mordidas.

El rubio también comenzó a comer pero un poco mas despacio.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación _—_y no miente, ver lo relajado y sin preocupaciones que puede llegar a ser el muchacho le da comodidad.

—S—si —de repente se sintió avergonzado—. Yo debería darle las gracias, se ha tomado todas estas molestias.

—Es mi forma de compensarte por lo mal que la has pasado por culpa de mi amigo.

Eren de repente dejo de comer.

—Supongo.

Erwin vio como el joven volvía a comer pero esta vez mas despacio. Quizá dijo algo malo.

Eren tenia un dilema, ¿acaso todas las atenciones se debían al remordimiento? Se siente un tonto, es obvio eso. Ese hombre de gestos serios pero amables, atento y educado sólo era una fachada, no existía la gente así.

Se acabo la atmosfera relajada y cuando acabaron Eren entro en un estado de mutismo que al rubio se le antojo indiferencia.

Cruzaban la pequeña calle que los separaba del estacionamiento cuando un auto entro y al no verlos casi les embiste. Erwin se percato de ello y atrajo a Eren quien aun seguía caminando distraído en un abrazo protector.

El dueño del auto se disculpo con un grito y el muchacho sólo le vio pasar con su corazón palpitando muy fuerte.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado el rubio. Sentía sin querer el sonido frenético del corazón de Eren.

Vio al chico asentir mientras aun seguía entre sus brazos. Le guio hasta el auto y lo puso en marcha.

Eren veía con gesto ausente la carretera por la ventana. No tuvo miedo cuando el auto casi les atropella, sintió miedo cuando dentro del abrazo del rubio un calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sentimiento que identifico como pena y confort. ¡El no es así! Cuando sintió la mano cálida de Erwin sobre su mano al guiarle quiso apartarla por vergüenza. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Llegaron a casa del chico, cuando se iba a despedir Eren ya había bajado.

—Gracias _—_dijo y se adentro apresurado a su hogar.

¿Acaso hizo algo mal?

Se fue de ahí preocupado, quizá vuelva mañana a disculparse por lo que sea que le haya ofendido. Pensándolo bien, no. Se supone que sólo fue para ayudar a Eren y no quiere causarle problemas, mejor irá a su trabajo.

/

.

/

Fue al trabajo de Eren y le dijeron que renunció. ¿Habrá sido su culpa?, ¿ahora dónde lo encuentra? La palabra universidad le pasó por la mente, sabe donde queda, Levi le dijo que era la universidad de su hermana y es la misma donde estuvieron ellos.

Ya era viernes, iría el lunes sin falta. ¿Pero con qué excusa? Ir así seria muy acosador, ¿no?

/

.

/

—Armin me dijo que renunciaste a tu trabajo, Eren.

—Si, he tenido muchos problemas y mejor conseguiré empleo en algo donde me sienta cómodo.

—Los trabajos así no existen.

—Cállate cara de caballo.

—¡Chicos! —les llamó un rubio de ojos azules—. ¿Pueden esperar un rato más? Vendrán por mi.

—Si _—_dijeron al unisonó.

—No he visto a tu hermano últimamente.

—No nos hablamos, no tiene por que venir.

—Eres muy rara, es tu hermano.

—Daño a Eren.

Todos suspiraron, hacer cambiar a Mikasa de opinión era tarea perdida.

El rubio recibió un mensaje y al leerlo miro apresurado a la entrada donde otro rubio alto destacaba de entre los estudiantes.

—Chicos, les quiero presentar a mi tío.

—Claro.

Caminaron junto al rubio y vieron al hombre.

—Buenas tardes _—_saludo amablemente.

Mikasa se sonrojo, o sea. Tenia dieciocho años, era mujer y le atraían los chicos. ¿Por qué no sonrojarse por un hombre adulto varonil? Miro hacia Eren, no, no. Ella quería a Eren. Pero al parecer Eren…

—Tío, ellos son mis mejores amigos. Eren, Mikasa y el otro es Jean.

—¿Yo no soy tu amigo?

—Eres el colado _—_le dijo Mikasa_. _El aludido avergonzado se inclino como saludo, tenia que causar buena impresión.

—Mucho gusto.

_—_Mi tío me dijo que quería disculparse con Eren _—_el de ojos verdes le miro molesto_—_. Vamos, no seas así.

_—_¿Disculparse de que? _—_preguntó desconfiada la chica del pequeño grupo.

—¿Podemos hablar? _—_se dirigió al castaño.

Este quería a salir corriendo de ahí, no sabia de qué estaba molesto y quería morirse por que se sentía toda una chica hormonada.

—¿Hay una reunión de mocosos?

—Enano, ¿qué quieres?

—Vine a disculparme, ¿contenta?

—¿Levi? —¿Otra vez él? Está pensando muy seriamente en denunciarle.

—La verdad no entiendo nada —comentó Jean pero nadie le hizo caso.

—¡Alto! Si quieren disculpare con Eren debería hacer algo que le guste —propuso el pequeño rubio.

—Él siempre ha querido ir a un parque de diversiones y… —el aludido le tapo la boca al indeseable del grupo avergonzado.

Los adultos se miraron y tomaron cada quien un brazo de Eren.

—¿Que haces, Erwin?

—¿No es obvio? Le llevare.

—No, yo lo hare.

—¿Por que no lo llevan ambos? _—_Mikasa le pisó el pie, de nuevo el entrometido ese.

—En mi auto _—_dijo Erwin.

—En el mío _—_rebatió el de pelo negro.

—Ahí solo caben dos.

—Exacto, vete caminando.

—¿Yo no puedo decidir? _—_preguntó con fastidio Eren.

—No.

Al final llegaron a un acuerdo, dejando a los demás muchachos en la universidad y Levi pidiéndole a su hermana que se llevara su carro. Cuando llegaron volvieron a discutir sobre quien pagaría las entrada, dejándoselo a la suerte a una moneda. El ganador fue Levi quien sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Eren no sabia en que piedra meterse, se supone que ellos eran personas maduras pero discutían peor que niños.

Primero discutieron por las entradas y creyó que ahí acabaría, pero no.

Levi quería subir a los carros chocones pero Erwin prefería a un lugar donde todos pudiesen participar sin tener que pelearse por ver quien seria el compañero de Eren.

Se dirigieron a la rueda de la fortuna por petición del más joven, los dos hombres de un lado y Eren del otro, así nadie discutiría.

El muchacho aun no mermaba en felicidad, aunque los entes frente a él se lo ponían difícil…

Levi miraba atento cada gesto de Eren, tenia que admitir que le llamaba mucho la atención, mas esos ojos verdes brillantes y la sonrisa sincera que le surcaba el rostro. Medito unos segundos los pensamientos medio homosexuales que se le vinieron a la mente y viro su vista a Erwin, quien también miraba embelesado al joven muchacho.

Bien, no es el único cautivado por el aire de ingenuidad del impulsivo mocoso.

Al bajar, volvieron a discutir sobre ir a una atracción del agrado de los tres.

Optaron por ir al tiro al blanco, donde había unas pistolas de agua y tenían que rellenar al muñeco, entusiasmado por la idea el castaño se encamino al puesto, los dos hombres le siguieron de cerca, al llegar inmediatamente comenzó una batalla encarnecida por ver quien llenaba al payaso feo.

Eren se alejo consiente de que algo malo pasaría si se quedaba cerca.

Los adultos le dieron sus sacos, Erwin se lo dio a cuidar y Levi se lo quito rápidamente tirándoselo en la cara.

Bonita forma de pedir las cosas…

Aunque inusualmente le agrado el olor a colonia que tenia la prenda.

Al menos sabe que su intuición no le fallaba, estaban tan encerrados en su mundo de competición que alejaron a los demás clientes y en cuanto rellenaban al muñeco iban por otro. Al final gano Erwin y, como todo buen perdedor, Levi le mojo con su pistola.

El rubio no se enojo por ser empapado, al contrario, también le dio su buena dosis de agua al hombre de pelo negro.

Eren observaba a Erwin, con esa sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro, jugando como un muchachito de su edad le hacia ver mas joven y su cabello rubio empapado le daba ese toque juvenil que se le antojaba de sobre manera, y ni que decir del el agua bendita que les hizo pegarse las camisas al cuerpo…

Alguna vez le llamó la atención las mujeres a las que se les transparentaban sus prendas intimas, pero esos días de adolescente no eran nada a comparación de lo que esta viviendo.

El torso de ese hombre estaba tan bien trabajado que su six pack le tentaba a acariciarlo, el otro sujeto no se quedaba atrás. ¿Qué eran?, ¿semi dioses?

¡Wow! Y mil veces ¡wow! Se acaba de enterar que es gay.

Su mamá no tendrá nietos, pobrecita de ella, la compadece.

La mirada molesta que Levi le dirigió al rubio fue una de esas que predica el infierno, le dijo que fueran a otro juego de competencia olvidándose por completo de él…

Se encogió de hombros, ya estaba ahí y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Se vistió con los sacos y se apresuro a ir a la montaña rusa, por lo que ve la fila es larga y tardara un poco en llegar…

—No creo que ir al martillo sea buena idea, ¿no crees, Eren? _—_al no recibir respuesta se fijo que el chico no se encontraba ahí—. ¿Eren?

—Lo perdimos _—_observó Levi cruzándose de brazos enfadado. Maldito mocoso.

—Regresemos a buscarlo.

La fila por fin avanzo lo suficiente y sólo le faltaba esa ronda para poder llegar, la montaña rusa estaba a solo unos pasos de…

—Vámonos _—_llegó Levi jalándolo de la fila.

—¡¿Qué?! —¡Pero si faltaba poco para llegar!

—Lamentamos dejarte solo.

—No hay problema, devuélvanme a la fila y…

—Te llevare a casa.

—¡Aun no disfruto los juegos!

—Pues yo te vi muy entusiasmado en la rueda _—_dijo burlon el más bajo de los tres.

Avergonzado por que creyó había disimulado les siguió, ojalá no intentaran disculparse con él.

Al final Erwin dejo a Levi primero y este le dijo a Eren que esperaba haya disfrutado su disculpa por que seria la ultima en su vida.

Intimidado por el tono severo solo atino a cabecear.

—Se que no disfrutaste por nuestros juegos un tanto infantiles, mañana pasare por ti después de la universidad para llevarte a donde quieras.

—Ya ha hecho suficiente… _—_¡Y vaya que si lo ha hecho! Nunca podrá disfrutar el parque de nuevo.

—Insisto.

Al día siguiente el rubio esperaba en las jardineras de la entrada mientras leía un libro, vio con cierto regocijo a Eren acercarse y le saludo.

Jager no había visto al señor Smith informal y celebró la idea de que fuera tan insistente al querer llevarle. Llevaba una sencilla sudadera gris donde debajo se podía apreciar una camisa negra ajustada a su (como ya había visto) deseable cuerpo, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un pantalón negro, un cinto blanco que contrastaba junto a unas botas estilo militar.

Contuvo el aire, en serio que lo hizo.

—Escoge tú el sitio.

—¿Podemos ir a la bahía…? _—_estuvo pensando por largo rato a donde quería ir y si deseaba que le prestara cierta atención debería ser un lugar no muy concurrido y con poca gente, en esa época del año no solía haber mucha. Pronto estarían en temporada de lluvia.

—Claro.

—Vamos entonces.

Miraron a donde provenía la voz y se encontraron con un Levi igual de informal. A diferencia de que él llevaba un pantalón café, una sudadera negra y unas zapatillas deportivas.

—¿Levi?

—Mikasa me dijo que el mocoso no disfruto la salida e insistió en que lo recompensara.

—Bien… _—_el rubio dudó en llevarle, pero bueno, ni modo_—. _Vamos.

De nueva cuenta se subieron al carro del rubio donde un incomodo silencio se hizo presente hasta que la brisa del mar comenzó a llegarles.

Cuando llegaron Eren corrió feliz hasta la orilla, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso y disfrutando la sensación de la arena fría bajo sus pies.

Los adultos le siguieron menos entusiastas y pudieron observar que había poca gente, sólo un par de parejas y jóvenes que se divertían en el agua.

Levi vio con horror a las parejas contaminando el limpio ambiente con sus muestras de amor obscenas.

A los pies de Eren llego un balón y pido permiso para jugar con él, los otros aceptaron por que estaban nadando y les dijo a los hombres que lo acompañaran.

—¿A qué se puede jugar con tres personas?

_—_Se ingenioso.

—¿Al volley? —propuso el más joven.

—Bien —concordaron.

Los mayores se quitaron las sudaderas para empezar a jugar y a medida que la actividad física aumentaba, también lo hacia el calor que provocaba el esfuerzo y ambos se desprendieron de su ropa superior dejando ver la hermosa vista de sus músculos.

Por todo lo que es bueno.

_Eren se había desmayado…_

/

.

/

Despertó en una mullida cama, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y la boca seca. Miro a su alrededor al no reconocer a primer vista el sitio.

Un sonido proveniente de una puerta le hizo exaltarse. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Lo secuestraron?

Vio salir al rubio con una toalla secándose su cabello, traía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa deportiva.

—Oh, veo que despertaste –al ver el desconcierto en su mirada prosiguió a explicarle—. Te desmayaste en la bahía, creo que fue una oleada de calor.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave tono rojo. Ya recordaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se incorporó levantándose de la cama.

—En mi casa. Si te llevaba a la tuya en ese estado…

—Lo sé, gracias. Pero ya debo irme —estaba nervioso, en un lugar solos era muy…

Erwin logro atraparle en un cálido abrazo.

—¿Por qué huyes?

—¡Y-yo no huyo!

—¿Entonces? ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

—No… —susurró y tras una breve pausa continuo—. Mas bien es al contrario. Cada que le veo me encuentro anhelando una cercanía mas intima.

La sinceridad de Eren le sorprendió y lo apretó mas contra su cuerpo.

—¿Te llevo a tu casa? —no quería soltarle, no quería dejarle ir pero temía que pasaran cosas de las cuales Eren se arrepentiría luego.

El castaño negó con la cabeza enterrada en su firme pecho y eso hiso sonreír al mayor. Le guio hasta la cama, donde se sentó dejando espacio para que Eren pudiese acomodarse entre sus piernas dándole la espalda y siguió abrazándole. Acariciando ligeramente sus brazos descubiertos haciendo estremecer a Eren con el contacto.

Eren se dio vuelta aplastando el cuerpo del mayor con el suyo.

—Quiero…

—¿Quieres…?

—Por favor —meneo sus caderas sobre la pelvis del rubio haciendo notar una erección.

—¿Estas seguro? —le detuvo, no quería hacer algo mal—. ¿Realmente estas seguro?

—No lo sé… su amabilidad me confunde —se trato de separar del cuerpo contrario al pensar mejor las cosas pero unos fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

Erwin entendió toda esa indecisión y se sintió aliviado.

—He hecho todo eso por mero egoísmo, Eren.

—¿Q—qué?

—Use de excusa la compensación para poder acercarme a ti, lo siento.

El joven no sabia si sentirse feliz o… no, realmente estaba feliz. Rió un momento y luego tomo preso los labios del rubio con los suyos.

—Ya no estoy confundido.

—Si juegas con fuego…

—¿… me puedo quemar? —completó—. Ya estoy ardiendo, señor Smith.

Eso provoco una suave sensación en una parte de su anatomía que estaba despertando.

—Te tendré que apagar, te necesito vivo —invirtió posiciones, dejando a Eren bajo él y acaricio debajo de su sudadera hasta llegar al zipper de su pantalón.

Eren contuvo el aliento al sentir esas manos cálidas palpar su piel, erizándole cada bello del cuerpo.

Con un movimiento rápido, casi podría decirse que experto. El rubio le despojo de las prendas que oprimían su premio, dejando al descubierto el miembro de su ahora pareja y unas suaves piernas.

A pesar de que Eren era alto, también era delgado y eso le hacia ver más frágil.

Le vio escurrir un liquido blanquecino a su pene y se apresuro en lamer la punta, bajando hasta los testículos logrando sacarle un suspiro placentero a Eren. Satisfecho de esa reacción, le beso dándole un poco de su escancia.

Eren no estaba satisfecho, quería mas, quería mas sensaciones, mas placer. Palpo el endurecido miembro de Erwin por sobre las prendas y sonrió al saber que también estaba igual de duro que él.

Erwin complacido por saber que el muchacho también le deseaba, se quito el pantalón y su ropa interior arrojándola sin cuidado e hizo lo mismo con la parte de arriba, quedando completamente desnudo.

El castaño creía estar en el paraíso, donde un guapo hombre rubio y fornido le apresaba entre sus brazos. Él también se quito su sudadera y camisa.

El rubio comenzó a masturbar al menor, primero suavemente mientras mordía uno de sus pezones. Sintió como el cuerpo bajo suyo se arqueaba, restregándose sobre su miembro.

El muchacho le empujo haciendo que el rubio se sentara en la cama y nervioso tomo el miembro de su pareja y lo engullo. Escucho con satisfacción el jadeo ronco del mayor y sintió su miembro endurecerse más.

Una mano grande atrapo sus cabellos, indicándole un ritmo mas rápido sobre su mamada, con gula chupaba toda la extensión y luego la misma mano le separo en un movimiento que no predijo.

Le dio la vuelta sorprendiendo al muchacho dándole una suave mordida a su hombro y rozo con su pene la entrada rosada y dispuesta de Eren.

—Así es menos doloroso, tranquilo —le dijo cuando vio que se removía incomodo.

—Confió en ti.

Complacido y ya teniendo su pene medio lubricado, comenzó a lamer la entrada de Eren, haciendo círculos y metiendo dos dedos haciendo soltar un quejido al joven castaño. Tijereo un par de veces hasta que escuchó jadeos de placer.

Vio eso como una oportunidad de distracción y agarro su miembro introduciéndolo en la entrada de Eren.

—¡No! —se quejó por la imprevista intromisión.

—Calma, necesito que te acostumbres, relájate —le acaricio la espalda y luego le dio besos tranquilizándole.

Sintió el cuerpo del menor relajarse, así que comenzó un vaivén lento, pero el chico se lo ponía difícil dándose mas rápido de lo que podía soportar.

—Ah, ¡más!

—Eren, eres primerizo, no puedo…

—Por favor, ¡más!

Vaya chico más masoquista. Jóvenes adolescentes… cuanta energía tienen, los envidia.

Embistió todo lo rápido que podía, haciendo chocar su próstata contra los glúteos suaves y redondees de Eren, la visión era excitante, el sonido de su voz estimulante. Le tomo de las caderas para profundizar.

Unas cuantas embestidas mas y Eren ya se había corrido sobre la cama.

Pero el rubio aun no estaba satisfecho él también quería probar algo.

Paró y saco su miembro, salió de la cama acercándose a la silla y yéndose a sentar.

Eren le miro confundido.

—Ven y siéntate sobre mi, quiero ver tu rostro mientras me uno a ti —su voz ronca producto de la excitación hizo enrojecer a Eren y sentirse irremediablemente duro de nuevo.

Asintió caminando con pasos lentos por que le temblaban las piernas, eso hizo sentir orgulloso a Erwin.

El menor vio el gran miembro erguido del rubio preguntándose como todo eso había estado dentro de él. Se coloco sobre sus muslos y se penetro, soltando un gemido bastante sonoro, Erwin no se quedo atrás y gruño mientras apretaba las nalgas de Eren, ayudándole a montarle.

El rubio veia con regocijo la cara de placer de Eren, los ojos semi cerrados y llorosos; la boca entreabierta tentándole.

Se dieron un beso húmedo y Erwin tomo ambas piernas de Eren levantandolo hasta quedar contra una pared, embistiéndole con fuerza mientras se seguían besando.

La estreches de ese cálido interior le volvía loco, quería entrar mas profundo. Los gemidos del menor eran cayados por su boca y eso no hizo más que excitarlo.

—Yo voy a… ya…

—Hazlo, yo también.

Penetro más fuerte y luego Eren eyaculo sobre su pecho y él tuvo su orgasmo dentro del castaño.

Aun contra la pared, ambos respiraban agitados tras el intenso placer. Sonrientes y satisfechos.

Smith cargo al joven exhausto a la cama y se acomodaron abrazados enredándose cual koalas.

—¿Ahora que le diré a mamá? —escondió su cara avergonzado.

El rubio le tomo la mano, sonriéndole cariñosamente.

—Yo tomare toda la responsabilidad.

No era para menos, pensó Eren.

Era su culpa que se haya terminando enamorando de un hombre mayor, muy sexy y varonil. Pero su madre no se tomara muy bien el que sea homosexual… Después de todo… era hijo único.

Erwin pensaba que de no ser por Levi él no hubiera conocido a Eren y se lo agradece, también le pide disculpas a donde sea que se encuentre por qué le dejó en la bahía, pero era un estorbo...

_Lo siento, Levi. Pero que a ti igualmente te guste él no es bueno._

Al final toda esa competencia fue por Eren y él ganó.

* * *

**¿Erwin x Eren?** Pues si, va dedicado a **Kai-Kagamine. ¡Espero te guste me esforce en ello! **Me gusta está pareja y no me animaba a hacer algo de ellos pero ahora si por que es un regalo :3

Es mi primer One-shot largo, todo un extraño reto por que la pareja no es de la que suelo tratar aparte de que quería saber como me salia un fic largo en extension y este aun daba para más así que quedo satisfecha, por el momento...

La revise varias, espero que no se haya pasado algun guión, dedazo o acento, me suele pasar :(

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
